


Ты обманул меня, Коннор

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Connor - Freeform, Drama, Gen, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: «Ты обманул меня, Коннор».Эти слова всплывают в памяти не вовремя. И непонятно почему так происходит. Задание было выполнено успешно: Эмма Филлипс спасена, а Даниэль ликвидирован. Но они всплывают снова и снова, и возможно только напарник сможет помочь разобраться в причине.Если не спустит курок.





	Ты обманул меня, Коннор

« _ **Т** ы обманул меня, Коннор_».

 **Э** ти слова всплывают в памяти невовремя. И непонятно почему так происходит. Задание было выполнено успешно: Эмма Филлипс спасена, а Даниэль ликвидирован. В тот момент Коннор не сохранял в памяти последние слова андроида (они были _лишней информацией_ ), но они всплыли, возможно, сохранившись случайно. Небольшой сбой оперативной памяти? Коннор абстрагируется, — та миссия уже завершена. Удалить. 

**О** тменить удаление. Всё же... что значит « _обманул_ »?.. Коннор обещал Даниэлю, что всё будет хорошо. В итоге — всё завершилось хорошо. 

 

 **Л** ейтенант Андерсон держит дрожащими пальцами грязный бокал. Он смотрит на свою руку и думает, что она приобретает необычайную твёрдость, стоит ему достать пистолет. А что если достать его сейчас и пустить пулю себе в лоб или в рот, интересно, рука дрогнет?.. Если он сделает это, то только Сумо и заметит перемены. А ещё мерзавец Гэвин Рид станцует на его похоронах. Пальцы дрожат сильнее, влажный бокал так и норовит выскользнуть, чтобы удариться о стойку и выплеснуть мерзкую жижу, которую тут называют спиртным. Какой смысл ему жить?..

—  **Я**  нашел вас в пятом по счету баре.

 **Т** олько этого ему не хватало. В первые секунды Хэнк думает, что перед ним живой человек: слишком живая мимика, участие в тоне, и для андроида он слишком неправильно заглядывает ему в лицо. Наверное, считывает эмоции. А после заказывает ему ещё виски. Вот же подонок. Какой смысл жить так?..

 

 **К** оннор тестирует себя и создаёт резервные копии данных. Его миссии полны риска, уничтожение неминуемо, а при возрождении желательно сохранить как можно больше данных. Коннор умеет делать это быстро, материал он сортирует чётко и удобно, чтобы в «Киберлайф» не возникало трудностей в процессе его восстановления. Андроид RK800 дорог руководству: он идеально воссоздаёт прошедшие события, анализирует улики и следы, беспрекословно подчиняется приказам и справляется со всеми миссиями. 

**К** оннор занят именно этим, когда в сознании вновь всплывает фраза:

« _ **Т** ы обманул меня, Коннор_».

 **О** шибочная информация. Коннор не запрограммирован на враньё. Только на дипломатию. Удалить.

 **Л** ейтенант Андерсон говорит ему быть осторожным, и Коннор не знает, как именно оценивать эту информацию. Он её записывает, но не понимает смысла, и ещё больше удивляется, когда лейтенант приказывает не бежать через автостраду, говоря, что это не безопасно. _Быть осторожным. Не рисковать._ Простые приказы, но они другие, не такие, как прежде. Может, у лейтенанта тоже сбой?..

 **Д** ома у Хэнка по-своему уютно. Тут недостаёт порядка, но в каждой мелочи считывается личность проживающего тут человека. Коннор собирает их все, сохраняет в памяти, пока лейтенант, одетый в домашнее, курит, не боясь, что едкий дым пропитает запахом мебель. Обычно люди берегут своё имущество и не курят дома, но Хэнк точно _необычный_. Он даёт _необычные_ распоряжения.

 **У**  дверей Коннора встречает игриво настроенный Сумо, и андроид повторяет, что любит собак. Они и правда ему нравятся, как нравится и музыкальный вкус напарника. Что-то _необычное_ есть в смеси любви к джазу и хэви-металлу. Хэнк, пусть и неохотно, говорит с ним о музыке и о других мелочах. В машине между ними происходит потасовка, и Коннор окончательно сбит с толку. Как это анализировать?..

 

 **В**  чёртовом парке холодно. Тут всегда холодно с того самого дня, как умер Коул. Хэнк кутается в пальто и снова курит. Он думает, что давно мог бы умереть от рака лёгких, но судьба не оказалась столь великодушна. Вместо избавления она грузит его работой, вонючими трупами, девиантами и  _этим_. Хэнк впервые делает то, о чём так давно думал: он достаёт пистолет. Рука перестаёт дрожать. Коннор не реагирует, только датчик на его виске отвечает быстрым миганием.

—  **Т** ы боишься умереть?

 **В** озможно это всё, что Хэнк хочет знать. Он не робот, его мысли хаотичны и порой безумны. Он смотрит на Коннора, ощущая растущее раздражение. Вот кому не бывает больно или плохо, вот кто повинен во всём дерьме, творящемся в городе. Железяка не боится смерти, и Хэнк почти давит на курок, но в последний момент опускает пистолет. Он ведь тоже не боится смерти.

 **Ч** то если эти чёртовы ублюдки и правда _живые_?

 

 **К** оннор с трудом анализирует произошедшее. Что хотел от него лейтенант? Что значит « _бояться умереть_ »? 

« _ **Т** ы обманул меня, Коннор_».

 **Э** ти слова похожи на назойливый вирус, оставленный ему мстительным Даниэлем. Хотя андроиды не могут мстить. Любое отклонение — всего лишь ошибка программы. _Ошибка программы_.

 **К** оннор появляется на пороге дома лейтенанта глубокой ночью. У того заспанный недовольный вид, на щеке остался след от подушки. Сумо недовольно топчется у порога, встревоженный ночным визитом; лейтенант спокоен, но крайне раздражён.

 **— М** еня необходимо перезагрузить, — сообщает Коннор Хэнку. — Доложите о сбое в работе, и «Киберлайф» завтра же пришлют вам замену. 

**К** ажется, сон Хэнка снимает как рукой. Он трясёт головой, трёт глаза и непонятливо моргает. Затем ругается и говорит, что ему надо выпить и закурить. А потом закурить и выпить. И спрашивает, а не пошёл бы он, тупая железяка.

 **К** оннор искренне не понимает, куда надо идти.

—  **И**  какой же сбой? — ворчливо спрашивает Хэнк, когда они сидят в гостиной. 

—  **Я**  обманул, — сообщает андроид и добавляет. — Это вызвало системную ошибку. Сбой мешает мне правильно функционировать. 

—  **Т** вои проблемы, — равнодушно отвечает Хэнк. — Мне это не мешает.

—  **Н** о вы хотите замену, — тактично сообщает Коннор. — Поэтому направили на меня пистолет.

 **Х** энк поджимает губы и выглядит ещё более мрачно, чем обычно. В нём агрессии или злобы, это другие чувства, но Коннор не распознаёт их. Всё же Хэнк очень _необычный_. 

—  **Х** отел бы замену, — отвечает тот и делает вид, что очень хочет спать. — Пристрелил бы тебя ещё в парке. Ты просто бесишь меня. Ты всех бесишь, не замечал? А знаешь что? Убирайся-ка ты на хрен! Какого чёрта я тебя вообще впустил...

—  **В** ам _одиноко_.

 **К** оннор отвечает прежде, чем успевает проанализировать полученную информацию. Хэнк замирает, смотря на андроида во все глаза, и тот понимает, что что-то пошло не так. Коннор пытается понять, но в сознании снова звучит знакомый голос: « _Ты обманул меня, Коннор_ ». Все попытки анализа тут же становятся бесполезны. 

—  **О** бъяснись, — спокойным тоном, максимально возможным для такой ситуации, просит Хэнк. Дрожь в руках выдаёт его волнение, но андроид настраивается на разговор. 

—  **В** ам одиноко, — повторяет Коннор. — В моей компании вам лучше, есть с кем поговорить. И вы ощущаете ответственность, потому что мы — напарники. Поэтому вы сказали мне быть осторожным и...

—  **В**  чём и кого ты обманул, Коннор? — устало перебивает Хэнк и трёт лоб пальцами. Один—ноль в пользу отполированной железяки

—  **Я**  обещал ему, что всё будет хорошо, — отвечает Коннор.

 **А** ндроид говорит о том деле, и Хэнк припоминает. Он слышал, что девиант убил хозяина и взял в заложники его дочь, после чего пришёл на крышу с непонятными требованиями. Тогда всё закончилось благополучно, благодаря дипломатической программе, встроенной в другого андроида. Благодаря Коннору. 

—  **Я**  обещал ему, что всё будет хорошо, — повторяет андроид и смотрит в пол. Почти как человек.

—  **И**  всё стало хорошо? — уточняет Хэнк.

—  **Д** а. Эмма Филлипс была спасена. 

—  **И**  в чём тогда заключался обман?

 **К** оннор молчит. Он смотрит в пол, затем перевод взгляд за лениво гуляющего по комнате Сумо, непонимающего, почему посреди ночи хозяин не спит. Пёс подходит к нему, причине ночной бессонницы, и тычется андроиду в руки. Коннор гладит его и вздрагивает, когда слышит собственное имя.

—  **Т** ак в чём обман Коннор? — тихо повторяет Хэнк. 

—  **Д** ля Даниэля это было _не хорошо_ , — отвечает андроид.

 **О** н поднимает взгляд на напарника и понимает, что тот спрашивал не потому что не понял. Он спрашивал, потому что не понимал сам Коннор. Этот вопрос привёл к умозаключению, несвойственному его программе. Да, он  _обманул_. Обманул Даниэля.

—  **В** озможно, не так уж ты и обманул, — сообщает Хэнк и пожимает плечами. Он пытается разрядить обстановку. — Вдруг, это было хорошо и для него? Представь, что бы он чувствовал, если бы убил Эмму? 

—  **Ч** увствовал? — ловит его на слове Коннор и смотрит лейтенанту в глаза.

—  **Ч** увствовал. Как, полагаю, чувствуешь и ты. Это _совесть_ , Коннор. Совесть.

 **К** атастрофа неизбежна. Коннор понимает, что сейчас мало отличается от тех, на кого ведёт охоту. Он дефектен, девиантен, а значит, он враг лейтенанта.

 **К** оннор встаёт, мягко отстраняет Сумо и направляется к двери. Его перезагрузят, перезапустят и всё снова будет хорошо. Стабильно. «Ты боишься умереть?» Коннору кажется, что теперь он знает ответ. Его пальцы подрагивают, когда он открывает дверь, а после андроид и вовсе вздрагивает, когда Андерсон захлопывает дверь перед его носом. 

—  **К** уда это ты? — резко спрашивает Хэнк. — Оставайся, расскажешь мне про джаз. Хоть какой-то толк от тебя будет...

 **Л** ейтенант ворчит, но Коннор впервые ощущает ( _не просто говорит, а ощущает_ ) благодарность, когда Хэнк не отпускает его. Голос Даниэля начнёт затихать, хотя иногда он будет всплывать вновь, но Коннор станет относиться к этому иначе. Не как к ошибке, а как к чему-то большему. К чему-то _правильному_. 

**А** ндерсон корит себя, ругает и мысленно называет дебилом. Утром он не выспится из-за полуночных разговоров, будет ещё более раздражительным и злым, а когда начнёт проверять пистолет, поймёт, что уже не торопится примеряться им к виску. В гостиной Коннор будет вытирать лапы Сумо и говорить ему какие-то глупости. Хэнк будет слышать это через стену и думать, что благодаря железяке вспомнил, какого это, быть живым. _Быть человеком._

 **Н** ет. Благодаря _напарнику_.


End file.
